Carl Andy
Carlton Mordechai Anderson professionally working as Carl Andy (Born October 17, 1939) is a retired American Film Director, Writer, Musician and Record producer best known for directing Music Videos for various acts in the 70s, 80s and 90s such as Fleetwood Mac, Chicago, Billy Joel, Steely Dan, Heart, Prince and the Revolution, Talking Heads, Men at Work, Elvis Costello, Squeeze, Pearl Jam, etc. he also ventured into Film and Television a couple of times directing films such as Toby (1975), and Funk Your Mama (1977) Biography Early Years (1939-1954) Andy was born Carlton Anderson In San Fernando, California in 1939 to a Jewish-American family, He was the son of late actor George Andy, who acted in films in the 1930s-60s, and Sofia Benjamin, a Jewish priest at a local Synagogue, he was also the Nephew of actor Bud Jamison who appeared in Comedy shorts of the 30s and 40s. George and Sofia were forced to separate in 1948 due to George's tax problems at the time and a friend of his losing his job thanks to the McCarthy Witch Hunts, Andy wouldn't see his father again until 1969. At Famous Studios and Fred Ladd (1954-1965) during his Teen years in the 1950s, Andy worked at Paramount's Famous Studios (later Paramount Cartoon Studios) as a both janitor and a gag writer, he would even direct some of these shorts in the 1960s, around 1962-63, Andy attended Beatnik clubs in New York with a film camera and filmed interviews many people at the clubs, with this he made his live action directorial debut, the short documentary A Study in Beat (1963), about the Beatnik subculture of the late 50s to the early 60s and was released by Paramount, the short was nominated for Best Documentary Short Subject at the 1964 Academy Awards, by this point Andy had left Famous to join Fred Ladd's writing staff on English dubbed episodes of Astro Boy, a job he would take from 1963 till the Show's first-run ending in 1966, at the same time he also tried his hand at a feature film, he eventually approached B-movie king Roger Corman with a comedic film parodying the Beach Party series of films at AIP, the result being 1965's Surfer Vampires from Beyond the Grave. Career at ABC (1965-1969) in his mid to late 20s, Andy later would work at ABC as a writer and director for episodes of shows such as McHale's Navy, Bewitched, Batman, The Addams Family and My Three Sons, before directing full time for shows like The Fugitive, Combat, General Hospital and The Mod Squad. also during this time, Andy tried his hand at Instrumental Jazz, recording for ABC Records, he recorded one album And Now... Carl Andy (1967) before getting being fired from ABC in 1969 for making out with a male co-worker. The Columbia Years and Return to Directing (1970-1989) After his firing at ABC, Andy was going through a state of depression and attempted suicide many times, this got the attention of Andy's former High School classmate James William Guercio, who by this point had become a producer for CBS Records, Guercio helped the struggling Andy sign a deal with Columbia Records in 1970, where he would record albums for 2 decades. Andy also made his return to filmmaking, directing the Jewish themed thriller Home Invader (1971) for United Artists. (you can fill the gaps here if you like) Music Bibliography Discography * And Now... Carl Andy (1967) - ABC * Andy's Wide World of Jazz (1970) - Columbia * Home Invader (Original Motion Picture Score) (1971) - Columbia Masterworks, with Bernard Herman * Big Big Band (1973) - Columbia * Rocket Man and other Jazz Covers (1974) - Columbia * Andy Goes to the Movies (1975) - Columbia * The Jewish Experience (1977) - Columbia * A Softer Side of Andy (1979) - Columbia * Album Cuts (1981) - Columbia * An Album of Peace (1984) - Columbia * The Best of Carl Andy (1986) - Columbia * My Farewell Album (1989) - Columbia * The Essential Carl Andy (2003) - Columbia/Legacy Music Videography * Surfin' U.S.A. (1963) - Beach Boys * Kiss Me, Baby (1965) - Beach Boys * Like a Rolling Stone (1965) - Bob Dylan * I've Got You Babe (1966) - Sonny & Cher * These Boots Are Made for Walking (1966) - Nancy Sinatra * What a Wonderful World (1967) - Louis Armstrong * Drifter's Escape (1968) - Bob Dylan * Beginnings (1969) - Chicago * Does Anybody Really Know What Time it Is? (1969) - Chicago * 25 or 6 to 4 (1970) - Chicago * Black Magic Woman (1971) - Santana * Brown Sugar (1971) - The Rolling Stones * Superstition (1972) - Stevie Wonder * Rocket Man (I Think It's Going to Be a Long, Long Time) (1972) - Elton John * You Don't Mess Around with Jim (1972) - Jim Croce * Reelin' in the Years (1973) - Steely Dan * Over the Hills and Far Away (1973) - Led Zeppelin * Rikki Don't Lose That Number (1974) - Steely Dan * Theme from "Toby" (1975) - Billy Joel * Born to Run (1975) - Bruce Springsteen * Crazy on You (1976) - Heart * If You Leave Me Now (1976) - Chicago * As (1976) - Stevie Wonder * Another Star (1977) - Stevie Wonder * Nobody Does It Better (1977) - Carly Simon * You Make Loving Fun (1977) - Fleetwood Mac * Deacon Blues (1977) - Steely Dan * Hotel California (1978) - The Eagles * Games Without Frontiers (1980) - Peter Gabriel * Underground (1981) - Men at Work * Pulling Mussels (from the Shell) (1982) - Squeeze (co-directed with Mamoru Oshii) animated by Studio Pierrot * Eminence Front (1982) - The Who * Break My Stride (1983) - Matthew Wilder * Pop Life (1985) - Prince/The Revolution * Here's Johnny (1986) - "Weird Al" Yankovic * Solsbury Hill (1990) - Peter Gabriel, song was originally released in 1977 More to be added soon Filmography * A Study in Beat (1963) - Paramount Pictures * The Terror (1963) - American International Pictures, Uncredited * Surfer Vampires from Beyond the Grave (1965) - American International Pictures * Springtime for Cuba (1965) - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Addiction (1966) - American International Pictures * Astro Boy: Battle Among the Stars (English Dub) (1965, released in the US in 1968) - United Artists, Written only * Home Invader (1971) - United Artists * Toby (1975) - United Artists * The Preservationist (1976) - United Artists * Funk Your Mama (1977) - United Artists/Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * What's in the Closet?... (1978) - United Artists/Lorimar * Horseshoe (1979) - 20th Century-Fox * My Sharona (1980) - United Artists * Faith of a Rabbi (1982) - Walt Disney Pictures * Mr. Con Man (1983) - Universal Pictures/PolyGram Pictures * Man of All Men (1984) - Warner Bros. Pictures/The Ladd Company * The Easy Way to Die (1986) - New World Pictures * Dangerous Games (1986) - TriStar Pictures/Carolco Pictures * The Booter (1987) - Warner Bros. Pictures/The Geffen Company * Astro Boy (1988) - MGM/UA Communications * The Mamiya House (1989) - Warner Bros. Pictures, US re-cut of Sweet Home (1989) * The Creep (1993) - Hollywood Pictures/Caravan Pictures * Secret Recipe (1994) - Touchstone Pictures/Simpson/Bruckheimer Films * You're Friends, The Convicts (1995) - Gramercy Pictures/PolyGram Filmed Entertainment * Going Crazy in Vegas (1996) - Hollywood Pictures/Cinergi Pictures * Orgy (1997) - Miramax Films/PolyGram Filmed Entertainment * End of Night (1999) - Touchstone Pictures/Spyglass Entertainment * The Impatient Artist (2001) - Miramax Films * Calamity (2003) - Columbia Pictures/Revolution Studios * Nerdy Nerds of Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow and the Future (2005) - Paramount Pictures Films he rejected/passed on Directing * King Kong (1976) * FM (1978) * The Wiz (1978) due to feeling the script wasn't accurate to the play * Superman (1978) Passed due to it being too expensive * Rocky II (1979) due to having already directed Toby * The Empire Strikes Back (1980) same as Superman * Shock Treatment (1981) due to his experience on directing "My Sharona" * Reds (1981) Rejected it due to his Anti-Communist beliefs * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) * Ghostbusters (1984) same as Superman, He would later call this decision the biggest mistake of his career * Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985) due to it's possible Jingoistic themes * The Color Purple (1985) due to author Alice Walker's Anti-Israeli stance, ironically Steven Spielberg, a Jew himself would direct the film * Aliens (1986) same as Superman * Predator (1987) same as Above * Moonwalker (1988) same as Above * UHF (1989) same as Shock Treatment * Batman (1989) same as Superman * Misery (1990) * What About Bob? (1991) * A Few Good Men (1992) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) same as Superman * Sleepless in Seattle (1994) * Godzilla (1998) this was early in development before Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin stepped in * Shakespeare in Love (1998) * X-Men (2000) * Intolerable Cruelty (2003) * Christmas with the Kranks (2004) * Mission: Impossible III (2006) * Transformers (2007) the last film he was ever involved with until retiring from films in 2008 Unrealized Projects One of Andy's unmade projects was a Live-Action film based on the Peanuts strips for United Artists in 1972, which was rejected by creator Charles Schulz (Andy's friend at the time), Andy changed his mind and cancelled the project. Category:1939 Births Category:American Jews Category:American film directors Category:LGBT Jews Category:LGBT Artists Category:LGBT Film directors Category:Bisexual filmmakers